pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Firefly
Firefly is a fictional character from the Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay. He's known for being a bit of an erratic, but meaningful Pokemon, as well as being the co-leader of Team Volt Strike. Appearance Firefly appears to be a normal-looking Electrike, with an average height of 2'01. His fur is a little rugged from near-constant battle and travel, due to his lacking persistence to keep it groomed often. Firefly does keep his legs well toned, and his body well in shape. A treasure bag hangs from his neck, which is very resistant to electricity. An extra strap wraps around his torso and keeps the bag close to his right side, to keep it convenient for travel, as well as lower the chances of accidentally asphyxiating himself. A Silver-Ranked Rescue Badge is clipped on his upper-left leg. Personality Firefly is the kinda of guy that would stick up for his friends, especially Mars. He's pretty energetic and known to be a happy-go-lucky wolf cub. He easily gets upset at failure though, specifically his own. He also worries for his best friend, when he's separated from him. In battle, he's a fierce fighter, and more vocal than his leader. He can be so quick to anger and quick to leave it that you could call him bipolar, in that area. He seems to be as appreciative as Mars, though with his demeanor, much more adventurous and daring. Although impulsive to a point, Firefly has his fair share of good ideas. Plus, being the nice friend that he is, seems to be one of the extremely few Pokemon that can get that Cubone out of a deep slump. In the heat of things, he tends to make some bold statements, though some of his claims tends to be far-fetched for Team Volt Strike. Something worth noting about this dog is that he doesn't like delving into his own past much, when being asked about it, often subtly changing the subject, or hurriedly, depends, whenever the topic comes up. It can also be noted that Firefly has a fear of large bodies of waters, like a lake, or an ocean. Abilities Firefly has a decent number of abilities, considering both honed and natural abilities. * Lightning Rod: A natural Pokemon ability, electricity is always attracted to Firefly's body, and will redirect from an entire dungeon floor to his body, multiplying the power of his special attack each time. * Static: Another natural Pokemon ability, dealing with Firefly's body being so full of electricity. There's a chance that he'll pass that electricity onto another, if they make physical contact with him. Always fails with Electric and Ground-Types. * Storm Detection: One more of Firefly's more natural abilities, his body automatically gives off sparks when a storm is coming towards him.... or he's going towards a storm. That ability's one that he can't really control, and it can be a hassle near flammable areas. This gets especially alarming when the air is particularly arid, as his body just about explodes with violent showers of sparks. * Boost Mode: This is more of a mix between a natural and honed ability. You see, Electrike usually use the electricity stored in their body to stimulate their muscles, therefore heightening reaction timing and giving their legs explosive acceleration performance. Firefly, however, honed this skill to reach a further height. Boost Mode is pretty much a three, maximum six, second boost to his body, where he nearly triples his speed and reaction timing to blow away the opponent. It takes time to activate, but that time can be quickened with Charge. Granted, it wastes the charge after use. * Tracker: Being an obvious canine with the gift of Odor Sleuth, Firefly has the ability to track an opponent's movements with his nose. That also means that hunt them down from a long distance, provided that Firefly has the scent of the one he's tracking. The ability to track isn't limited to Pokemon either. He can hunt for personal possessions, food like gummi candy, berries, and apples, and pretty much anything else with a strong enough scent in the area. Moves Used (In Order) # Spark: One of the first moves that Firefly ever considers in battle, whether long-range or short. It has decent power, a paralyzing utility, and is one of the few moves he can use without it getting pulled to Mars, so it's a pretty reliable move for a quick "Move in, Move out" attack. Debuted on the very first page of the PMD Roleplay's second season, twenty one, where Firefly used it as a finisher against Silent Fluttering's leader, Skiploom. # Thunderbolt: A move that's usually used in conjunction with Mars' Lightning Rod to confuse and shock the opponent at the same time. Debuted in page twenty six and used against a Mt. Superior Simisear. # Charge: A very useful, tactical ability that, after charging, gives him a better ability to tank special attacks, as well as either boost the power of his electric attacks, or enter Boost Mode immediately. Debuted, also, in page twenty six, against the same Simisear. # Thunder: Considered more as end-game attack. If Firefly wanted to finish fight up, this is the first move that comes to mind. Although not too accurate, it is rather devastating nonetheless. Debuted in page twenty six as well, to finish off the same Simisear. # Flamethrower: One of Firefly's best coverage moves, as the attack is long-ranged, sustaining, powerful, and covers both Mars' Grass and Ice-Typed weakness. He tends to use it when there's no room to use electricity. Debuted in page forty seven of the PMD Roleplay, where Firefly protected Mars and Shock from an incoming Blizzard attack. # Odor Sleuth: The very thing that goes in pair with Firefly's tracking ability. It's also useful with the fact that it makes Quick Attack able to smack Ghost-Types. This move debuted in page forty nine, when Firefly used it to track Team Forbidder's Helio's scent. # Howl: A move that's used more to raise spirits than anything else, but it does boosts his attack power. This move debuted on page sixty two, when Firefly used the move to alert the Mars and Team Captors of the trail he locked onto previously. # Quick Attack: A very useful move to Firefly, making it super easy to close the gap between his opponent and lead up with another attack. Quick Attack debuted in page sixty one, with the team battle against Team Forbidder's Zack, and his mind-controlled Bug-types. # Bite: One of the more interesting, and kinda fun, moves for Firefly. It's immediate, easy, and painful. The only downside, for him, is that he might taste a Pokemon like Skuntank, and terrible might just. It's really the only reason why the move isn't particularly popular. Debuted in page seventy eight of the PMD Roleplay, where Firefly attempted to use to move on a Spinarak of the Ariados Gang he was targeting. Relationships Mars Hubble Mars and Firefly are pretty much best friends. While Firefly's very supportive of Mars and can pull him out of deep depressions, Mars keeps Firefly in check, making sure he doesn't do something reckless or something without any clear thought to it. They can easily work well together, circumvent each other's weaknesses, and are pretty much happy with each other's company. Trivia * Firefly's name references the fact that Electrike gives off a large volume of electricity at times, having the ability to set things aflame, but at the same time, lighting the way to a possibly new horizon. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters